For Lack of an Awesome Rewrite
by Drindrak
Summary: A rewrite of For Lack of an Awesome Title. 12 teens find what they believe to be Akatsuki Cosplay rings. Until they put them on, are transported into the Naruto universe, and end up with the abilities of the original ring bearers. And to top it off, the Akatsuki are after them for the rings. Which they can't even remove! OOC, OC, and slight AU.
1. OOH! What's that Shiny Thing?

**A/N: Here it is! The first rewritten chapter of For Lack of an Awesome Title!   
**

Chapter 1: Ooh! What's the Shiny Thing?

Better known as, The Awesome-est Prologue Ever!

* * *

A rather not-so-average brown haired teenage girl was walking down the road, cellphone in hand, humming the tune to a mish-mash of songs. Dark clouds covered the sky, and the tell-tale rumble of thunder rolled and crashed. The girl's green eyes skittered the ground from behind thin-rimmed glasses. The phone in her hand rang loudly, sending out a song filled to the brim with swear words. She pushed a button, and answered with a smirk.

"Yellow? This is the Almighty Taylor-sama speaking!" An irritated sigh came from the other end.

"Taylor, I swear, you have a God-Complex. Tone it down a bit."

"Eh, no, sorry Brandon. I'm far too awesome for that."

"Whatever. Am I still on to come to your house today?"

"Yeppers."

"And it lasts all the way to Sunday, yes?"

"Yep. It's what we agreed on, no?"

"Good. I'll call you when I leave."

"Aight! Bye!" Taylor hung up on him, and shoved the phone into her pocket. "Jeeves, he needs to get laid so..." She trailed off as something shiny caught her eye. "OOH! Something Shiny!" She bent over and snatched up the shiny thing; holding it up to eye level to see. "Oh cool! It's a Naruto cosplay ring!" She looked over the ring and grinned widely. "Sweet! It's Kakuzu's ring!" She slid the ring onto her Left Middle finger, and held her hand up to admire it. "Oh wow, it looks so real!" As she lowered her hand back down, completely ignoring the fact that said ring was now glowing, a really loud crash sounded. She glanced up, and spotted a bolt of lightening zigzagging it's way down at her. She barely had time to widen her eyes before the bolt hit her.

* * *

"MOM! I'm heading out now! I'll be back on Sunday!" A blond haired teen said, dashing from his house and out onto the street. He hoisted his backpack, which was filled with random shit Taylor had told him was necessary, and got out his cellphone. He swiped his thumb across it, and typed in his name, Brandon, as that was his password. As he turned a corner, he flicked through his contacts. "Taylor... Taylor..." After a moment of searching, he found the name he'd been looking for. "There. Call." He double tapped her name, and held the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before being picked up.

**{"We're sorry, your call could not go through. Please try again later."}** He blinked and redialed.

"C'mon you crazy bitch, pick up."

**{"We're sorry, your call-"}** He growled and ended the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, and turned another corner. A piece of the sidewalk was smoking.

"Must have been struck by lightening... wait, what's..." He jogged up to the burnt spot and bent to pick up the shiny object that caught his attention. "Huh, it's one of those cosplay rings Taylor wanted. Hmm, I think this was the one that goes on the Left Index finger." He tried the ring on, before deciding that it wasn't really his thing. However, before he could take it off, it started to glow, and grew hotter by the second. "Ouch! What the heck is this thing doing!" He tugged on the ring with all his might, but it was futile. He fell onto his knees as a blast of heat coursed through his body. "Ow, shit, fuck, that's hot!" It felt like his blood was boiling from the inside. That was the last thing he felt before he passed out.

**A/N: And that's a wrap so far. The next chapter should be out sometime this weekend, and then every weekend or so after that. So, weekly to bi-weekly updates. I've got a few chapters all finished and semi-proofread.**

**By the way, I am so continuing with the creepy/crazy/insane facts I put at the bottom of the original.**

**Fun Fact: _Coca-Cola would be green if colouring weren't added to it._**


	2. Ninja Powers Activate!

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter of the FLOAAT rewrite! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ninja Powers Activate!

Better known as, The Introduction of Celia and Leila

Taylor groaned as she cracked open her eyes. "What truck went and made me it's bitch?" She mumbled, gently sitting up. She blinked, and looked around. _'How in the name of Taylor-sama did I get here?'_ She thought as she slowly stood. A flash of blond in the corner of her eye made her turn. "Oh, hey! BRANDON! GET UP!" She shouted, kicking him for good measure.

"Ow... what the hell Taylor! Could you be any more annoying?" He grumbled, getting to his feet. Taylor grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Yes siree I can!" She looked him over.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Did you gain weight? Plus, where'd you get the necklace, it's badass!" Brandon furrowed his brow.

"What necklace?" He glanced down, and noticed the silver necklace dangling above his shirt. "Oh." He returned his attention to her. "Where'd you get stitches? I thought that was just a nickname." Taylor lifted her arms and looked at her newly acquired stitches.

"Sweetness! These are so cool!" She flung an arm at Brandon, to give him a closer look at her new stitches. But neither counted on the thick black tendrils that burst from her stitches. Before either had realized what happened, the tendrils lashed out at Brandon, and easily cut through his neck, sending his head careening to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted as his head fell to the ground.

"AH! I murdered him! But these tentacles!" She admired her tendrils, ignoring the glaring head on the ground.

"What the fuck Taylor!" He said, but Taylor was far more interested in staring adoringly at the wriggling tendrils.

"Awesome..."

"Hey!" Taylor looked down at his head.

"Holy shit! Talking severed heads!" Brandon blinked.

"What...is that my body?" Taylor flicked her eyes between his head and body.

"Yep!"

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, making her cover her ears.

"Okay, okay, shut the fuck up now! Dear Jeeves please shut up! I'll fix it!" She shouted over him, and he quieted.

"You better."

* * *

About half an hour, and many botched attempts later, Taylor had finally succeeded in securing Brandon's head to what remained of his neck.

"There!" Brandon muttered under his breath and rubbed his neck. "Now!" Taylor looked around once again with a grin. "There has got to be others like us here! So, off we go Minion!" Her grin widened as she ran off into the forest surrounding them. Brandon glared at her back, but followed after her. After all, who knew what trouble she'd get into by herself.

* * *

Light brown hair waved in the wind as a teen girl walked down the road to her house. Her name was Celia, and she liked to believe she resembled the Hyuuga family from Naruto. In fact, she liked the family so much, she changed her last name to Hiuuga! She smiled softly as she checked her watch. The package of Naruto cosplay things she ordered should be arriving at her house any second now. She sped up a bit, not noticing a rather large crack in the sidewalk. She tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Ouch..." She sat up onto her knees and rubbed her nose. Her gray eyes immediately landed on a shiny object in front of her. "What's this?" She picked it up. "A cosplay ring? Oh, it's an Akatsuki cosplay ring." She put the ring on her Right Middle finger and admired it for a bit. "It's nice..."

"LOOK OUT!" Celia jumped as someone shouted at her, before something whacked her on the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Another teen ran up from the house across the road. Her hair was black with red tips, and her eyes shone a deep crimson. She laughed sheepishly and picked up her baseball bat, which she had accidentally threw out her bedroom window. "Sorry, sorry. Ah, I should call an ambulance... oh?" She bent down and picked up a rather shiny ring that was sitting next to the unconscious girl. "Hey! I've always wanted a Pein cosplay ring! Heheh, I'm sure she won't miss it..." She slipped the ring onto her Right Thumb, and started to walk back to her house to call for help. As she was halfway across the road, a bright light flashed all around her, making her cover her eyes and fall back.

* * *

"Hey, hey, B-Dog! Look, over there! At that bright ass light!" Taylor shouted, pointing at said bright light through the trees.

"What about it?" Brandon started, looking over at the rather ominous looking light. He glared at the light and turned to her. "Dear god don't tell me we're going over there." Taylor grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"We're going!" She took off into the bush, heading towards the light. Brandon sighed and, after contemplating why he still hung out with her, ran off after her.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, the two friends stumbled upon a clearing. Two girls were smack-dab in the middle; one unconscious and the other swearing and covering her eyes.

"Fucking bright ass lights, not like I need to see or anything!" She moved her hands from her eyes and blinked a few times to clear them. "Yeesh." She glanced up and finally noticed Taylor and Brandon. "Oh. Hey there. I'm Leila."

"I'm Brandon. This is-"

"I'm the Almighty and Extremely Awesomely Amazing Taylor-sama." Leila raised a brow, but didn't question the clearly insane girl.

"Yeah. She's not... right." Taylor frowned.

"What'cha mean by that? I'm right-handed!" Brandon sighed.

"Exactly." Leila stood and brushed her pants off. "Ah, who's that?" Brandon pointed at the unconscious girl.

"I dunno." Leila reached down to shake the other girl awake. Just as she was about to touch her, Taylor grabbed her hand and held it close to her face.

"Oh cool! You have a ring too!" She grinned. "Pein's ring, eh? Ah! The Rinnegan!" Taylor pointed at Leila's eyes, making the girl raise a brow.

"Uh-huh. Anyway-" Leila started, but was cut off by the unconscious girl suddenly sitting up. "Hello."

"Wha...?" The girl mumbled, looking around. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. "Where am I!" She looked at the three teens standing, confused, in front of her. "Who are you?!"

* * *

**A/N: To be continued next Friday or Saturday! :D Hope you all enjoyed. Tell me, is it better and make slightly more sense than the original? I like to think it does.**

**Fun Fact: _Four out of five people over 100 years old are women._**


	3. Jeeves, Woman!

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! I would have gotten this up on Friday, but I recently got my own copy of Pokemon X, and I've been busy chillaxing and playing that. Heh, sorry. Next one should be on time next weekend. BTW, next Saturday (Dec 21st) is my birthday! So you all will get a chappie on my B-day~ :D  
**

**It'd be like a Birthday Present to myself. That you all get to enjoy as well.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jeeves, Woman!

Better known as, Rhea and William Join the Party

"Who are you?! Oh god, was I kidnapped! I swear, I didn't know that the truck was sold to the Hell's Angels! It was an accident!" The girl shouted, covering her head. After a few more seconds of rambling about something or another, she just settled on screaming loudly. Taylor winced, as did Leila and Brandon, and covered her ears.

"For the love of Jeeves, woman! Shut up!" The tendrils she was admiring earlier shot out at the girl, and quickly wrapped her up, effectively ending her screaming. "Phew. Thought you'd never shut up. So, what's your name?"

"MFF! Mph, mff!" The girl tried to shout.

"Oh, sorry." Taylor said, retracting her tendrils. The girl sighed in relief and stood slowly. "Anyway, your name?"

"It's Celia. Celia Hiuuga..." Taylor nodded.

"Good. Someone who finally gives a last name." She looked pointedly at Leila who rolled her eyes.

"You didn't give me a last name."

"How do I know you're not with the Government!" Brandon held a hand to his temples.

"The Government Taylor, really?" Taylor turned and glared at him.

"Shut up B-dog! It is a perfectly acceptable fear!" He glared back and opened his mouth to retort.

"Um... who are you guys?" Celia butted in, defusing the situation.

"I'm Brandon."

"I'm Leila."

"And I am the most amazingly awesome person you shall ever meet! I am your God and Master, Taylor!" Taylor held out a hand to Celia. "Nice to meet you!"

"U-Uh..."

"Taylor, just... stop. You're laying it on a bit thick." Brandon said, dragging the insane brunette away from Celia.

"But Brandon! How will I ever gain Minions if you keep blocking me!" Brandon sighed and let her go. He snaked a hand through his hair and walked back to where Leila and Celia were watching. Taylor huffed and crossed her arms. A bright light flashed from behind her and she turned around. A black-haired boy fell out of a rather bright vortex swirling about a foot away. After him, a black-haired girl hopped out and landed gently in a crouch.

"Oof. Why'd you push me you crazy brat?" The boy muttered, standing up, absently rubbing his nose.

"Rhea pushed you 'cause Rhea doesn't like your green highlights!" The girl, Rhea, chirped with a large smile. The boy rolled his eyes but smirked none the less.

"I see." It was at this moment they noticed the four people in front of them. "Hello. I am William Canterberry." The boy introduced with a slight wave.

"HIYA! I'm Rhea Li! What's your names!" Leila stepped forwards, eying the two.

"I am Leila. You, Rhea... have you ever thought of wearing crop-tops? You're rather well-endowed, if you catch my drift." She waggled her eyebrows, but what she said flew over Rhea's head.

"Nope! Rhea doesn't like those shirts!" Rhea grinned and looked at the other three.

"I'm Celia Hiuuga..."

"I'm Brandon and this is-" He was cut off by Taylor jumping forwards and grabbing Rhea's hand.

"Tobi's ring, right? Oh, I'm the most amazing God-like person you're ever going to meet. I'm Taylor." Rhea cocked her head to the side as William walked to the them.

"Hello Taylor. I was thinking Sasori's ring, but Tobi's makes more sense based on personality value." He said, examining the ring on Rhea's hand.

"Rhea knows it's Tobi's!" Rhea said loudly, yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Oh, really? How?" William asked.

"Well, Rhea can do this!" She smiled, and her dark brown eyes swirled into red; three black commas rotating lazily within them.

"Sharingan! Sweet!" Taylor grinned and turned to William. "And you?"

"Orochimaru's ring, fortunately." He held up his left hand. "What about you guys?"

"I've got Kakuzu's. B-dog there has Hidan's. Leila has Pein's. And Celia... uh..." Taylor trailed off and ran over to the other girl. She grabbed Celia's hands and held them up. "Konan's!" She grinned and dropped Celia's hands, making her way back over to the two new-comers.

"I see. We almost have a complete set then. Who are we missing?" William said, taking a few seconds to think. "Sasori's for sure, unless Tobi's counts as Sasori's. Deidara's, Itachi's, Kisame's, and Zetsu's. Hmm..."

"But anywhozals!" Taylor said, sitting on the ground. "How'd you two get here? I happened to be struck by lightning. It hurt. A lot."

"I gave a hobo a dollar and he gave me mine. Then I was in that bright vortex, and Rhea pushed me out of it." William said. Rhea shrugged.

"I kicked that same hobo and found the ring on my bedside table when I got home." Taylor nodded and Brandon walked up to them.

"I felt like my blood was boiling after I put on this ring."

"I was hit in the back of the head after I put on my ring..." Celia said.

"Sorry 'bout that Celia. I put on the ring and saw a flash of light." Leila said, looking down at her ring. She then tried to pull the ring off. "Oi! I can't get this damn thing off now!"

"What? No way, I don't want to wear this stupid ring for who knows how long!" Brandon growled, trying to rip the ring off.

"B-dog, stop! Or don't, really. I don't mind seeing someone rip their finger off." Taylor said with a grin, and Brandon stopped trying to get the ring off.

"There is something seriously wrong with you Taylor. Mentally."

"Oh hush. I am God, and Gods don't get mental issues!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"You just proved my point." Taylor huffed and turned to Rhea, striking up a conversation about everything and anything. William and Leila started talking about the pros and cons of having the rings, while Brandon and Celia tried to determine where in the world they were.

* * *

**Somewhere Deep in the Naruto World**

"Hey, Leader-sama, why the fuck did you call us here!" A purple-eyed man asked, his shadow jutsu flickering. His partner rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Hidan. Be more respectful to Leader-sama."

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"Hidan, Kakuzu. Enough." The two turned to their shadowed Leader and nodded. "We will now discuss what I called you here for." Everyone in the small cavern turned their attention to the Leader. "I had created duplicates of our rings. My reasons for doing so are none of your concern. I have also lost said rings."

"But Leader-sama, how did you lose them, un?"

"As I finished them, the rings were engulfed in a bright light. I suspect that it was Orochimaru's doing. However, I have been notified that some people have placed the rings on. We need to get those rings back immediately."

"Leader-sama, do we have a set location?"

"No. But I know they are within a five kilometre radius of a small town just within the borders of Fire Country. Deidara, Sasori. You two are going after them. Be in Fire Country within the night. Dismissed." And with that, the Leader's shadow faded, as did his partner's. One by one after them, the rest of the Akatsuki faded.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Fun Fact: _I dominated the Elite Four in Pokemon X with a Level 80 Pidgeot, using only one move: Return._**


	4. Not Quite a Kidnapping

**A/N: Chapter 4! w00t! It's my birthday Minions!  
**

**Happy Birthday to me, I'm totes Crazy, I have a pretty little Bunny, and he's really fat! Yeah. I was singing that all morning today, to said Rabbit. and he totally enjoyed it. 'specially 'cause I gave him some fruit after every rendition. xD**

**Anyways, enjoy my birthday present to me!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Quite a Kidnapping

Better known as, Rhea Thoroughly Confuses Deidara and Sasori is a Suspicious.

* * *

After a few more hours of getting to know each other, the group of teens noticed that it was getting dark rather quickly.

"Hey, the sun's going down. We should get some sleep." Celia said, pointing up at the sky.

"We should have some of us take watch. In case something happens when we're sleeping." Leila said and Taylor grinned.

"Leila just volunteered!"

"WHAT?!" Leila shouted, looking affronted. Taylor just waved her off.

"You got first watch, until midnight! Then, um..." William stepped forwards.

"I'll take second." He said.

"Great! Now, I'm tired! Let's sleep!"

* * *

Leila felt her eyes droop as she looked around from her sitting position in a tree. William was right below her, lightly dozing for his turn at watch. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. An hour til midnight.

"Ugh... I shouldn't have stayed up watching Naruto last night..." She mumbled before yawning. Her head snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping in the underbrush. "...a mouse?" She said, standing up to try and see better. "Stupid Rinnegan, can't you work in the dark?" She grumbled, looking towards the sound. A whizzing sound came flying at her.

"Leila, look out!" William shouted and she ducked, just in time to dodge a knife, which embedded itself in the tree trunk.

"Thanks William. When did you get up?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that someone had just tried to kill her.

"When that twig snapped. I kept still and quiet though."

"Hey, Danna, un! There's two of them awake, yeah!" Someone said, and William and Leila looked around, just in time to see a blond man jump off of a white bird.

"Well. This is a surprise..." William said with a smirk.

"You got one, right Danna?"

"Yes, brat. Do not keep me waiting."

"Right!" Leila and William shared a look as the blond shoved his hands into a pair of pouches attached to his hips. Just as he pulled his hands out from them, Brandon sleepily sat up, as did Celia and Taylor. Taylor glared and placed her glasses on.

"HEY! Shut the hell up over there! I'm trying to sleep!" She shouted, throwing a rock in Leila's general direction making said Rinnegan user glare.

"Taylor, read the atmosphere. Obviously Leila and William are in the middle of something." Brandon said.

"Huh?" Taylor blinked and looked at the blond man, who huffed and jumped away into the trees. Brandon sighed and rubbed his temples. He gave a quick look around.

"Uh, Leila, William? Where's Rhea?"

* * *

Rhea blearily opened her eyes and stared questioningly at the ground. "Ah? Why's the ground so far away?" She muttered, before she was dropped to the ground.

"She's awake, un!"

"I can see that brat." Rhea blinked at the new voices. She looked around before spotting a fat, hunched over man and a blond a few feet from her.

"OH HAI!" She shouted with a grin. "I'm Rhea, what's your names?" The blond blinked in confusion.

"...Deidara?" He said. Rhea tilted her head.

"Was that a question, or a statement? Are you confused too? 'Cause Rhea's very confused!" She clapped childishly. "Rhea's confused as to why two Akatsuki members kidnapped her from her friends!"

"You have something that is ours. All of your 'friends' have one."

"Oh! You mean the rings? Sorry, I'd give it back to you if I could!" In a demonstration, she tried to pry said ring off of her thumb.

"That's my ring." Rhea just giggled and shook her head.

"Nope! It's Tobi's!"

"Tobi? You mean that idiot that hangs around Zetsu, yeah? He doesn't have a ring."

"Not yet!" Rhea said. She smiled and pointed at Sasori. "He's gonna die soon!"

"Uh-huh. So, how'd ya get that ring then, hm?"

"I found it on my bedside table!" Sasori raised a hand, and several kunai came flying at her. Rhea just continued smiling, Sharingan slowly activating. The kunai went through her and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"What...? Oh hell, un! Another Uchiha?!" Deidara said angrily.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Was that supposed to do something to me?" She said, tilting her head and grinning.

"...that's my ring though." Sasori muttered. "How does she have the Sharingan?"

"Hey, yeah. She did say you're gonna die soon. Maybe your replacement has the Sharingan?"

"Brat, she said Tobi was my replacement. I'm quite sure he does not have a Sharingan."

"Yeah, no one would let an idiot of his proportion to have a Sharingan." As they talked, Rhea quickly crawled away into the bushes, humming the Mission Impossible theme quietly to herself. "Ah! She's gone, un!"

"You idiot! Find her!"

* * *

"So... are we gonna go save Rhea?" Leila asked, only to get shrugs in response.

"I say we should! She's _**my **_minion! No one steals my minions!" Taylor shouted, hands on her hips. "I say we find them and kill them. With fire!"

"No fire! We can't kill them, Taylor!" Brandon shouted. Taylor glared at him.

"Why not! They stole my minion!"

"Rhea is not your minion you dimwit!"

"Yes she is! She's my Uchiha Minion!" Brandon decided that it would be best to just give up right then and there. He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's just find her." Taylor cheered and hopped up into the trees.

"Yeah! Let's go Minions!" Brandon quickly followed after her, Leila at his heels. William smirked and hopped up as well. Celia watched them go, before exclaiming,

"But! I don't know how to do that!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope y'all enjoyed!****  
**

**Fun**** Fact: ****Ernest Vincent Wright wrote a 50'000 word novel and didn't use a single word that contained the letter "e."  
**


End file.
